


Darling, Do Try To Bleed a Little Less

by SuccubusSere



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: Eddie Gluskin has found his darling. His darling, lithe and perfect woman who can birth him the most beautiful children. After dealing with the last wretched slut, his eyes are set on you and filling you with every ounce of seed he can muster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, a lil non-con Eddie Gluskin and his precious little darling. Some blood, bondage, teasing, breeding, uh, idk man this is just the shit I need to get out of my system at long last haha. Eddie x dfab reader. Enjoy fans!

Your heart was pounding through your chest, as you laid there naked on the workshop table, the sounds of a saw buzzing behind you with frantic, bloodcurdling screams filled the air. You struggled, twisting and turning your body, trying with all your might to break free but it was no use. The medical restraints were as strong as they had ever been, and did nothing more than dig into you while you tried to find a way to escape. Trapped. You were trapped like a lab mouse, just waiting for the poison to be injected into your veins. It only fueled the thoughts of terror that were running through your head, when suddenly you heard footsteps. The saw had stopped. The screams had stopped. That meant only one thing. He was coming back. 

“Darling!” He said, so calmly, so focused and precise. He was covered in blood as he looked down at you, smiling as if nothing he was doing could be claimed as insane or wrong. 

“I’m so sorry for the wait, I had to finish up with that vulgar slut in the other room. You are truly an angel for your patience, and I thank you ever so much.” A gentleman through and through, Eddie made sure to brush the back of his hand gently against your cheek. You were on the verge of hyperventilating, writhing and twisting around with all your might. You didn’t want him touching you, you had only heard terrifying and horrible stories of how he would just rip through a body and turn it into nothing more than a used corpse within seconds. 

“No! Stay away from me!! Get OFF!” You screamed, pushing him away as you continued to try and struggle, but it was to no avail. Nothing you did was getting you away from his grasp, and soon you felt his hand pressing your body down in the center of your chest. His firmness made you instantly freeze up, looking at him with wide and terrified eyes. He was so tall, dressed so formally in that vest suit and bowtie get up, that even with the light shining dimly behind him, he cast a menacing shadow over your frame. He didn’t listen to a word you said, instead he found himself gently letting his hand run down your torso, making a turn to run against your pelvis, then down your legs. He walked from beside you, to the end of the table, still watching you with those piercing eyes of his. He now stood at your feet, his hands resting on your ankles as he admired your body in front of him. Perfect. So soft. Not a spec of hair on you any longer after he had carefully scraped and shaved it all away. You were his absolute angel, his darling, pride and joy. Eddie was just so smitten with you, that any other day this might have been a bit more romantic. Right now? Right now you just wanted to escape with your life. 

“I do hope you forgive me for being a little crass, but I can’t help but want to properly shower you with love, the way a man fauns over a beautiful woman. I have been desperately looking forward to this all night though, and frankly.. I can’t wait any longer.” Eddie spoke with that sincerity in his voice, yet that hungry wolf tone mixed in with it. His hand went down to the zipper of his pants, and slowly you could hear the sound of it being slid down, and his belt being undone. This was it.

You screamed out again, crying a pathetic amount while your voice faltered, your throat feeling raw and like a thousand razors were coating your vocal cords. It just seemed like music to his ears though, and slowly you looked up as far as you could, to see Eddie taking off his pants and begin on his shirt. There was no stopping the beast, not with that ravenous look in his eyes. You felt his hands gently stroke along your thighs, and try as you might to pull away from him, you just had no choice in the matter. 

He crawled atop you, one hand stroking your cheek as the other hand busied himself with playing with the skin on your inner thigh. The strength of the stirrups he had you in was immense, and you wished by some miracle that those saw blades would just take you now, but instead something else took you. 

Two warm fingers slowly slid between your folds, and as much as you tried to fight it, he was just bigger and had much more power at his disposal. His fingers were thick, long and well sized compared to his stature, and just the two fingers was enough to give you a stretched out feeling. You bit your lip and trembled, snot and tears still running down your face as you fought everything in your body that was feeling aroused at his touch. You didn’t want this, you didn’t want any of this, yet something in the back of your mind was starting to become feral and desperate. Whether it was your will to get the act over with, or your body taking over for your brain, there was no stopping it. Eddie’s fingers kept slamming into your g-spot, hitting you where you were most sensitive, and it was a matter of seconds until your fluids were dripping and making a mess underneath you. He stopped, however, not allowing you to reach any sort of climax. Instead he took a step back, admiring the shine on his hands before lapping at his finger tips softly. 

“Absolutely disgusting, yet at the same time absolutely perfect for holding tight to my seed. You know I really do have to thank you darling. You’re going to be a beautiful mother. Our children will know nothing but joy, from the very moment they’re created deep inside your womb.” Without much more warning than that, he plunged deep inside of you, pressing every inch of himself against your womb. You cried out, whimpering and struggling under him, but before you could even let out more than your initial whimper, he pulled back and thrust deep into you again. 

His girth was painful at first, but you were becoming more wet and accommodating for him, against your mind and willpower. He continued to thrust, like an animal in heat, just pushing deep in you, pulling out almost to the tip, before suddenly thrusting back inside of you and picking up pace. His little noises made you shudder and bite your lip. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t possibly be happening. Yet here you were, held down and being fucked like some bitch. No protection, cuffs digging into your legs and arms, metal holding your neck down to the table so you couldn’t even try to wriggle out of under him. 

Suddenly to your side, you heard a noise of something moist and heavy hitting the ground, and realized that Eddie’s last attempt at finding himself a bride had finally slid to the floor in a heap of organs, blood, and what little flesh possibly remained. You wondered what was honestly the worst fate? This or just being nothing more than a pile of flesh and memories? You tried not to think much about it, but the only other thing you could think of was how.. strangely good this was starting to feel. Maybe it was the fact that this was a fate still better than death. Maybe it was the fact that Eddie still seemed to care about you as a person, albeit one to carry his spawn. Or maybe it was the fact that deep down.. deep down you had wondered what Eddie Gluskin was really like. God, the very thought of him being caring or doting in any sort of way was almost laughable when you looked over to the other room, but here he was, still admiring the way your body looked under him. Still using a hand to rest above your head and almost support you before you experienced a concussion. 

You tried to let go of your inhibitions, letting out the softest whimper in response to him. Not a sad and depressed whimper, but the sound of someone who was mildly enjoying the events taking place. This was what you had to deal with so you could get away, then this is what you would do. Eddie seemed to take a liking to your sudden change in mood, almost laughing a little and smiling wide at you as he continued his thrusting. 

“Ha! That’s it! There’s those beautiful, bright eyes and soft voice. You’re absolutely perfect my dear. Just a little longer, I know you can endure everything for me. For our future little ones.” He whispered huskily as he leaned down close to your ear. He left a few very light kisses on your cheek. Somehow that was enough to sending you suddenly over the edge, your muscles clamping down around him, fingernails digging into your palms as you tried to recover from the euphoria that was swelling around your head. Eddie let out a soft noise of pleasure, his hand balling up and gripping the back of your head, tugging at your hair some while he felt himself begin to swell up. He looked so blissed out of his mind, he probably would have cried from sheer joy if he wasn’t a man on a mission. 

As your body seemed to settle down a little from it all, he picked up speed, ramming himself as deep into you as possible, continuing to feel nothing but arousal and lust from your scent, your voice, your body as a whole. Your back was covered in sweat, old blood, and mixing with the sweat that was pouring down his body and onto you. You tried hard not to get too overwhelmed with the way he continued and carried on, but God he was certainly something. You felt him tensing and twitching a bit, losing that composure and gracefulness he exuded before. It was the first time you had seen him lose precision and become just the slightest bit sloppy, but you gasped as you felt why. 

Deep within you, pressed right up against you, Eddie had just released what had to have been the equivalent of buckets worth of cum inside you. It was warm, thick, something that you were not used to feeling in the slightest. You tried to hold it in, not letting out a noise or even so much as a whimper incase somehow he would grow violent from the thought of this precious, family building moment being ruined for him. It was just as well, as he seemed to finish and pant above you, he looked down at you with such admiration and care in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry darling, a dirty task I know, but it had to be done. You agree, don’t you? What am I saying, of course you do. You beautiful, beautiful creature you. Now now, take a moment. Breathe. We have the rest of the night to make sure that your precious, fertile body absorbs every ounce I can offer. I assure you, I’m going to pump you full of everything imaginable and make sure that you bare our beautiful babies.” Whatever glimmer of hope you had that this was all over? It was gone almost within an instant. This was the fate you were made to bare, and it was going to just keep happening like a reoccurring nightmare. You were never going to escape the Groom of Mount Massive.


End file.
